The Cardiovascular Health Education Alliance for Denver Schools (CardioHEADS) is a biomedical education partnership between faculty at three middle schools in the Denver Public Schools District and three UC campuses to support inquiry-based teaming about cardiovascular health and disease. The goals of this partnership are to: 1) Improve understanding of cardiovascular health and disease, understanding of the process of scientific inquiry, and interest in health science careers among low-income, urban, ethnically diverse, public middle school students 2) Assist middle school science teachers to progress toward classroom practice that includes more emphasis on inquiry-based activities using age-appropriate CVHD as an organizing theme. The activities to support these goals include curriculum development, professional development of teachers, student contact with scientist role models, and access for teachers and students to science equipment to support inquiry-based teaming.